2006 (TU)
Events * RusCon's agricultural surpluses rival Canada's. * MinEx contacts Zushima Biologicals regarding a new approach to zinc abatement: "zincweed". * Japan bans further sales of vehicles with internal combustion engines, relying solely on hypercombustion and fuel-cell engines. The ban goes into effect in April 2008. * Epoch, Tarik ibn'Mahmoud and his Companions join the Teragen. * The daughter of lawyer Hadrian Smythe erupts into a terrifying, through brilliant, insectile creature. She goes on to live at Heartland, while he is put on retainer for the Blackburn Hotel as payment. * In early 2006, Alafin Sango walks into Abuja, Nigeria's capitol building and shoots everyone he sees, effectively declaring himself the new dictator. He spends the next 100 hours in his office, afraid someone will do the same to him. * Randel and Jennifer Portman feel unable to communicate with each other. * Super-intelligent nova "sphinx" Corby Carter releases Principles for an Ethical Society through his own imprint, Corb Publications. * The DeVries Agency files a lawsuit against the Argus Agency claiming wrongful business practises, but the case is dismissed. * The Detroit Initiatives ("funded" by Kikjak, Detroit's municipal defender), research the psychology of poor minority children at risk of dropping out of school. The project is highly successful in channelling the children into higher education. * Arthur Francis Anningsley erupts. * Late this year, a group of nearly a dozen novas and five dozen baselines make an exodus from Colorado to the interior of Antarctica. January * January 10: A nova development progress report at a Project Utopia facility elaborates on some of the difficulties with some newly-erupted novas, particularly those from underprivileged, socially inequitable or "white-trash" upbringings. The author states the case of Marjorie McCannagh, who had an IQ of 60. She was only marginally aware of her surroundings, so her power to sever organic molecular bonds and turn living things into puddles of carbon sludge posed more threat than advantage. Although the author notes that Marjorie was an exception rather than the rule, he recommends continued pursuit of the proposed "M-R lobotomy" treatment. * January 14: London Fog appears at the scene of a raging fire, and puts it out, thus introducing her to the London public (and accelerating negotiations between her agents and the London government). February * February 12: A fashion show is held in Paris, featuring LEDs and eufiber clothing, allowing cloth to display images like a TV screen. * February 22: Fastcompany.com displays a press release wherein Jacob Lexington (formerly of the DeVries Agency) announces the formation of Appellate Lexington Enterprises, which will be responsible for the registration of nova names and identities worldwide. March * March 6: Kyle Scott, a young newly-erupted nova, is interviewed by Regina Barrone regarding training, employment and an "image" all provided by the DeVries Agency. April * April 4: The Office of Abnormal Religious Pathologies makes a report on the Church of Michael Archangel, declaring it one of the most dangerous Nova-Associated Religions. It has no less than 4,350 active members and at least 11,600 sympathetic supporters. Members are 2.2 to 3.4 times more likely than the local population to possess firearms. * April 8: An OpMail from Agent Kyle Landers of the DEA is sent to Northeast Regional Director Michael Padgett, regarding the Tri-Cities Operation. The Tri-Cities drug ring has been busted, but no conclusive ties to the C-Z were discovered. They also discuss the appearance of a new drug called soma, rumoured to be made from a nova's M-R node. It's also supposedly the only thing that can give a nova a sustained high. May * May 19: Reuben, for America's Talking!, interviews Count Raoul Orzaiz. He asks Orzaiz if he's worried about reprisals from the Directive. Orzaiz replies, "who?" * May 21: Convicted kidnapper and alleged cannibal Stanley Jason Weltey (a.k.a. "Brother Elias"), a member of the Church of Astaroth, is sentenced to six consecutive life terms without parole in Springfield, MO, in connection with the abduction and disappearance of six infants. His defence calls it religious persecution. * May 22: The Ethiopian government announces completion of the terraforming project. The Ethiopian Highlands, formerly an arid, flat desert plain, is now a verdant grassland. The Ethiopian government gives Project Utopia a large headquarters in Addis Ababa in gratitude. Ethiopia soon becomes Africa's breadbasket. * A Mr. Nakamura sends a request to ViaSoft. Nakamura would like to purchase ViaSoft's Shadow Tracker RM technology. * The Jefferson City Times-Dispatch reports on yesterday's trial involving Church of Astaroth member "Brother Elias." * May 28: Raymond Chu, Director of Special Projects at ViaSoft, responds to Yoshiro Nakamura's letter from the 22nd regarding the purchase of Shadow Tracker RM. Mr. Chu feels that Shadow Tracker's development is best handled by ViaSoft, and regretfully refuses the purchase offer. June * Playboy has an article entitled "An Evening With Count Orzaiz." The Count elaborates on some aspects of the Null Manifesto and personal responsibility. * June 17: A private letter is sent from Vasili Klymenka to Alexis Vadivich regarding the Directive. July * July 5: A conservative Tehran mullah, Ayatollah Sa'ati, is openly assassinated by novas declaring themselves to be "members of the Teragen." Known Teragen sympathizers disavow the assassins, claiming the Teragen is neither an organized institution nor has any single agenda. Nevertheless, Project Utopia and the UN take greater pains to monitor known or suspected Teragen novas. * July 30: A Pakistani national living in the Kashmir Demilitarized Zone is allegedly attacked, raped and beaten to death by a group of Indian soldiers. The response is swift; both sides of the conflict hire elites to fight the battle. The Second Kashmir Nova War begins. Within hours, the region is devastated. August * Tensions escalate in the Second Kashmir Nova War. * Graham "Houston Tornado" Herron is murdered at the hands of a group claiming to be associated with the Church of Michael Archangel. * August 30: Zuhim Alhazred Mohammed begins fighting in the Kashmir region on this date. September * September 11: Michael M'btede, Utopian Director of African Operations, sends a memo to all Utopia-Africa staff. Due to persistent harassment and the disappearance of two DeVries Agency elites (Tycho "Wardog" DeWitt and Benoit "Zip" Goubeaux), Marrakesh and Casablanca are declared avoid zones for all nova personnel. * September 12: Divis Mal enters his fourth Chrysalis. Project Proteus is worried about losing track of "Subject Alpha-001," but predict he'll re-emerge from metamorphosis sometime between 2010 and 2013. Likewise, the Directive loses track of him, but projects he'll re-emerge in 2010. * September 13: Operative Nyeung of Project Proteus reports on the disappearance of Subject Alpha-001, and suggests that this is the best time to strike at the Teragen. * September 14: Director Thetis of Project Proteus responds to Operative Nyeung: for now the Teragen must remain as a useful decoy. * An anonymous sender informs Project Utopia's Science and Technology Division that ViaSoft's Cambridge facility is working on a potentially dangerous technology called Shadow Tracker RM. * September 17: Sylvie Montaigne, a Compliance Analyst of Project Utopia's Science & Technology Department (Hardtech Branch) sends a letter to Peter Cavallino, the CEO of ViaSoft. She informs him that the Shadow Tracker RM technology which he's been working on is possibly dangerous, so she requests that ViaSoft "cease and desist all research, development, and all other inquiry" into Shadow Tracker. * ViaSoft CEO Peter Cavallino fires off an angry memo to Raymond Chu, his Director of Special Projects, wondering how the hell Utopia found out about Shadow Tracker RM. He supposes they have no choice but to apologize to Nakamura and accept the Kuro-Tek CEO's offer to purchase STRM. * Raymond Chu, Director of Special Projects at ViaSoft, sends Mr. Nakamura an apology, and accepts his May 22nd proposition, provided he is prepared to take possession of all documents, prototypes and materials related to Shadow Tracker RM by the 18th. * September 18: Mr. Nakamura retrieves all Shadow Tracker RM data. * Pater Cavallino replies to Sylvie Montaigne's earlier message. He claims she's misled and that Project Utopia is on a wild goose chase, as ViaSoft has never "invented, tested, used, seen or otherwise had anything to do with any technology called 'Shadow Tracker RM.'" She is, however, cordially invited "to launch one of your tiredly quixotic raids" if she wants to come up looking like a chump again. * Zuhim Alhazred Mohammed ends his fighting in Kashmir, after he is blinded by the explosion of Mu Lung. * September 20: Project Utopia representatives arrive at ViaSoft's Cambridge, Massachusetts facility and presumably leave empty-handed. * September 30: Mike Dawson sends a letter to his parents from school. He tells them that everything's fine, but he's met up with some really cool people who are friends with this girl who's a nova. October * October 7: Televisa 13 reports from Toluca, Mexico, about a Teragen-sponsored rally and how well the movement's philosophy resonates with today's youth. * October 11: N!'s Novaline OpNet call-in program, hosted by Paul Martin, interviews Andy Vance. Callers include Amy from Waukegan, Illinois, Justin from Atlanta, and Lashandra from Detroit. * October 17: Mike Dawson sends a letter to his parents from school. He's been spending a lot of time with Natasha and Jason, his friends who know the nova Calliope. He intends to go on a retreat with them next weekend. * October 19: The United Nations v. Zuhim Alhazred Mohammed trial is held. November * The Protectors transmit their mission statement to UN observers off the coast of Antarctica from a position inland. * November 5: A Quebec separatist group based in Montreal, claiming to be a continuation of the old Front de Liberation de Quebec, claims responsibility for recent terrorist strikes in Ottawa and Toronto. Given the nature of the strikes, Canadian authorities fear the group may be employing a gravitokinetic nova elite. * Mike Dawson sends a letter to his parents from school. Mike doesn't feel his parents can understand how he feels now. Natasha (part of his Sacred Circle) says that Calliope thinks Mike has great spiritual potential, which makes him very happy. Mike's not coming home for Thanksgiving, but staying to meet the other Sacred Circles at the "Grand Circle." Calliope will bring them all closer to Perfect Understanding. December * December 8: Mike Dawson sends a letter to his parents from school. The Grand Circle was the best experience of Mike's life. Mike is now part of Calliope and Calliope is part of him. Mike's staying with his circle for Christmas. There is no need for his parents to send him any presents. * December 21: Mike Dawson "became." He touched Calliope and was "rendered immaculate." At the later trial, the prosecution lawyer asks if Calliope ate Mike. Calliope says no, and is later declared not-guilty. * December 31: Æon Society census reports approximately 4800 known novas in the world population. Notes The October 19 date for the UN v. Mohammed trial is assumed. The book states the trial takes place on August 19, but that date is a week before any of the dates mentioned in the trial. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline